


Words of Support

by eerian_sadow



Series: jazz & blues [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak sneaks a letter into the official correspondence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Support

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_rare_pairing](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/)'s may challenge. not happy with what's here, though it's true to my original concept. the bunny just keeled over dead the other day. :( Hopefully there will be more in the future.

_I hope this is okay. Prowl said it was okay for me to write to you and that you wouldn’t mind, but I won’t if you don’t want me to._

Jazz smiled as he read the first line of Bluestreak’s letter. The young mech had become attached to him after the Autobots rescued him from Praxus, and Jazz couldn’t say he didn’t return Bluestreak’s affection. Blue was sweet and his chatter was part of his charm.

No, he didn’t mind that Prowl let the youngling slip a personal letter into the official communiqué batch at all.

_I really hope that you come back to this base before I make my way through all the book files you loaned me. They’re interesting, but not as good as hearing the stories from you._

_Prowl says I have to get out and meet more mechs, which is funny because he doesn’t get out at all. He’s smart, and I like him, but he really needs to learn how to take a break. He’s teaching me some self-defense moves and he assigned Ironhide to teach me how to shoot the other cycle._

_I’m not sure how I feel about that. I don’t want to hurt anyone the way the Decepticons hurt us in Praxus, even if we are at war._

_Please come home soon, Jazz. You’re the only one I can talk to about that who doesn’t look at me like I’m stupid or act like they aren’t okay with it. I miss you._

_Bluestreak._

The saboteur put a hand over his lip components in contemplation when he finished Blue’s letter. He’d known that the younger mech didn’t want to fight, but he hadn’t known that Prowl had been planning to put him into combat training anyway. He understood the logic of it and supported the decision, but Bluestreak was going to have a hard time coming to terms with it.

After a moment, he pulled at a blank data pad and began writing.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Hey, Blue!_

_You got no idea how much hearing from you brought me up! Made my whole metacycle._

_I can’t tell you when we’ll be home, but it doesn’t look like it’ll be much more than a meta or two. If you run out of reading material before then, go see Blaster and tell him I sent you for the book files he rescued from Tyger Pax during his last gig. He’ll want you to stay for a while and listen to some music, but good company and good music can’t be beat._

Bluestreak smiled at that. Jazz would think that good music and good company went together perfectly.

He had been surprised when Prowl had handed him the storage card containing the letter. Blue hadn’t thought that Jazz would be able to find time to write him back while the ops team was at the temporary base in Gygax. But the saboteur had written him back, and Bluestreak’s spark had felt just a little bit lighter when he realized what was on the storage card.

_I’m glad to hear you’re learning some self defense. You’re gonna need that if you’re gonna see the end of the war. Same with the weapons training. It’s not about you going out to offline the other mech, but you being alive to come home at the end of the day. That means more than anything else._

_Ain’t gonna lie, Blue. I’d be sparkbroken if you didn’t come home after a battle one day._

_I’m always here for you, Blue. I’ll be home soon and we can talk face to face then._

_Stay strong, sweetspark.  
Jazz_

Bluestreak felt strangely warm after reading Jazz’s letter. He really liked the saboteur, and he was very glad to know that Jazz cared what happened to him. Prowl was nice, and Bluestreak considered the tactician his friend, but he just never seemed to _relate_ to him the way Jazz did.

That night, Bluestreak settled into his recharge berth with a little more peace of mind and a lighter spark.  



End file.
